Terroriste
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Je suis Akasuna no Sasori, et je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un terroriste. De mon terroriste.
1. Chapter 1

_Terroriste_

**Résumé : **Je suis Akasuna no Sasori, et je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un terroriste, de mon terroriste.

**Disclaimer : **Sasori-sama, Dei-chan et tous les autres appartiennent à Kishimoto. En plus, ils sont morts alors... Non, je ne dois pas pleurer... T_T ITACHI TU ME MAAANQUES HAAAN ! (oui c'est du SasoDei mais j'avais besoin de parler d'Itachi. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil voyez-vous)

**Avertissement :** Gay, normal ^^ Mais attention, je pense que ça sera _très_ soft si je veux respecter la particularité du corps de Sasori, c'est-à-dire qu'il est insensible donc bon... Pour le cul, c'est pas très pratique tout ça En plus Deidara est mineur donc il n'oserait pas lui sauter dessus comme ça, sérieux... Donc voilà, je crois que je n'écrirai jamais de truc hot, c'est désespérant ;)

**SasoDei, quand tu nous tiens :')**

**Je reste dans l'originalité en commençant par leur première rencontre (Y)**

**Fic sensiblement plus longue que ma première. Allez, j'suis une dingue, j'me lance '**

**Awi, j'allais oublier. POV Sasori. J'avais envie, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent d'écrire à la première personne. Innovons. **

**

* * *

**

Je ne comptais maintenant plus les années depuis que j'étais entré dans l'Akatsuki. On pouvait dire que j'avais réussi à me construire une réputation. Entre autres, j'étais le célèbre créateur de marionnettes originaire du village de Suna, le plus grand artiste dans ce domaine et les plus connaisseurs s'arrachaient mes œuvres. J'étais également un criminel de rang S, inscrit dans le Bingo Book et dont les techniques étaient considérées comme allant contre l'éthique et les bonnes mœurs. J'avais tout de même eu raison du troisième Kazekage, cela forçait obligatoirement le respect. Même mes confrères criminels avaient fini par m'estimer, sinon me craindre. Apparemment, l'âge et les faits d'armes m'avaient donné un certain statut au sein de l'Organisation.

Cependant, nous fonctionnions par binômes et le mien, de binôme, avait décidé de se faire la malle pour voler de ses propres ailes (quoique le seul de nous deux qui eût des ailes fut moi-même). Depuis la désertion d'Orochimaru donc, j'étais seul, et le Chef, Pain, avait tendance à me confier de moins en moins de missions, considérant que ma solitude pouvait représenter une faiblesse. Et, après tout, si je mettais mon égo de côté, je reconnaissais qu'être seul pouvait se révéler fort problématique, voire handicapant. J'avais donc, au cours des dernières réunions, mentionné à plusieurs reprises mon souhait de trouver un remplaçant à ce damné Orochimaru.

Un beau jour, Pain entendit mon caprice et m'informa qu'il m'avait trouvé le partenaire idéal. Néanmoins, il me conseilla d'attendre quelques jours avant de le rencontrer, le temps qu'Itachi Uchiwa, un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, le « dresse ». Je fus un peu surpris par ce terme qu'il employa alors, mais après tout, ce n'était pas mon problème. J'allais pouvoir repartir à la chasse aux Jinchuuriki et c'était tout ce qui importait. Après, que cet Uchiwa fasse des misères à mon futur coéquipier, cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. En fait, il serait utile de préciser que rien ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, j'étais quelqu'un de somme toute assez stoïque. On me connaissait pour mon inexpressivité et mon cruel manque de compassion. On ne s'étonnera donc pas de mon indifférence à l'égard de la douleur d'autrui.

Quelques jours plus tard, trois pour être exact, Itachi vint lui-même jusque mon atelier pour me présenter mon nouveau collaborateur. J'étais relativement curieux de découvrir quel genre de personne c'était et j'espérais au fond de moi avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui connaissait son boulot. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me trouvai nez à nez avec l'Uchiwa et son éternelle mine de déterré, accompagné par une petite personne aux longs cheveux blonds, le regard vide et les bras ballants.

_- Bonjour Sasori-sama_, me salua le brun en s'inclinant légèrement.

_- Uchiwa… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ demandai-je en désignant l'autre d'un signe de tête.

_- Votre coéquipier, naturellement. _

Je me penchai en avant, un peu gêné par la carrure d'Hiruko :

_- C'est normal qu'il soit catatonique ?_

Itachi prit un air ennuyé :

_- Il a été plus résistant que prévu, j'ai été contraint d'y aller un peu fort._

Je passai une main devant son regard vide. Aucune réaction.

_- T'es cinglé ou quoi ? _m'énervai-je, oubliant la politesse. _Tu es sérieux quand tu m'amènes une dépouille pareille ? Tu me l'as complètement cassé !_

Sans s'étonner du terme assez matériel et puéril que j'avais employé, Itachi rétorqua avec humeur :

_- Vous avez un faible pour les pantins, non ? Eh bien celui-là sera malléable à souhait maintenant que j'en ai terminé avec lui. _

_- C'est un garçon ?_

_- Bien sûr, pourquoi je dirais « il » depuis tout à l'heure, sinon ?_

Tout à coup, le gamin eut l'air d'avoir un malaise. Il chancela puis tomba en avant, comme au ralenti. Puisque le glaçon d'Uchiwa ne fit pas un geste pour le rattraper, je me chargeai moi-même d'interrompre sa chute en le prenant dans mes bras (ceux d'Hiruko en l'occurrence). Je plissai les yeux de colère :

_- Dis donc Uchiwa, ton petit frère ne doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que ce gosse, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mon interlocuteur se raidit à l'évocation de son jeune frère. Son point sensible, et je le savais parfaitement.

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Tu n'aurais pas reporté toute ta frustration et ta haine sur lui éventuellement ? Non parce que ça ressemble plus à de l'acharnement qu'autre chose à ce point-là !_ sifflai-je d'un ton méprisant.

Il serra les poings et je sentis qu'il faisait un effort monumental pour se contrôler. Il me tendit une pochette en lançant :

_- Il aura besoin de ça._

Puis il s'inclina rapidement et disparut aussitôt. Je l'avais mis en colère, bien fait pour lui. Les types capricieux comme lui, il fallait bien que des gens s'occupent de les remettre à leur place. Et croyez moi, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir remettre un Uchiwa à sa place, surtout celui-là.

Bon, avec tout ça je me retrouvais avec un adolescent sur les bras, au sens propre d'ailleurs. Je rentrai dans mon humble demeure qui se résumait à mon atelier, une salle de bain et une chambre/cuisine que je n'utilisais jamais. Lorsque j'opérais avec Orochimaru, nous habitions chacun dans des lieux différents et nous nous retrouvions uniquement pour nos missions. Je ne savais pas si cet enfant avait une maison, mais pour le moment il n'était pas vraiment en état de me le dire. Je le déposai donc sur mon lit. N'ayant pas besoin de dormir, j'avais un lit uniquement pour des raisons de confort. J'aimais m'allonger parfois pour réfléchir à mon Art et un lit était assez commode dans ce cas là.

Le temps que mon invité récupère, je retournai dans mon atelier pour travailler sur une nouvelle création. C'était une salle assez vaste, plutôt sombre, et dont tous les murs étaient creusés de casiers où je rangeai avec le plus grand soin mes marionnettes. J'utilisais le système de la morgue, avec des caissons coulissants. Ma collection comptait presque 300 marionnettes, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. J'en étais réellement fier. Je passais un temps fou à les entretenir mais, après tout, avec mes nuits blanches, du temps j'en avais à revendre.

D'ailleurs je ne le vis pas passer, le temps, et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait me tira de mon ouvrage. Je me redressai et me retournai vers l'origine du bruit. Le gamin s'était levé et il restait planté à l'entrée de mon atelier, la main sur la poignée, bouche bée.

_- Bien dormi ?_ grognai-je maladroitement.

_- Hn…_

J'ai pensé qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer à cause de ce que lui avait fait subir Itachi. Mais un peu plus tard je m'apercevrais que c'était surtout un tic de langage. Soudain, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas son nom :

_- Je suis Akasuna no Sasori. On t'a parlé de moi ?_

Le garçon acquiesça faiblement.

_- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? _tentai-je d'un ton que j'espérais avenant.

_- D… Dei…dara. _

_- Deidara ?_

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Ma parole, il était vraiment mal. Maudissant l'Uchiwa, je me levai pour m'approcher de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Je pouvais en effet comprendre que Hiruko puisse sembler un tantinet impressionnant de part sa forme un peu… inhumaine. Bah, il devrait bien s'y habituer de toute façon, autant commencer tout de suite.

_- Tu viens d'où, dis-moi ?_

Il sembla réfléchir puis, l'air perdu, il secoua la tête, comme s'il avait oublié. Pauvre gamin. Un gargouillement sonore s'éleva depuis son estomac. Merde, j'avais oublié que les gens normaux mangeaient… Cela allait être assez problématique étant donné que, à cause de ma misanthropie aiguë, j'avais élu domicile dans un endroit du pays du vent éloigné de toute civilisation.

_- Tu peux marcher ? _

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus avant de hocher positivement la tête.

_- Bon. On va aller manger à l'extérieur_, indiquai-je d'un ton bourru.

Si on m'avait dit que je ferais du baby-sitting !

A cause de son état, il ne marchait pas bien rapidement donc nous mîmes un certain temps à atteindre le premier village. Je faisais mon maximum pour ravaler mon impatience et maîtriser mon agacement, pour ne pas le brusquer encore plus. J'étais peut-être inhumain, mais il me restait un semblant de cœur, et je n'aimais pas la méchanceté gratuite. Surtout envers un gamin. Itachi était vraiment un sale type*.

Nous nous arrêtâmes chez un spécialiste des ramens. Tous les enfants aimaient les ramens, c'était bien connu. Je commandai un grand bol pour lui et rien pour moi, évidemment. J'avais déjà essayé de manger sous ma forme de marionnette, eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que le fait de passer un temps fou à me nettoyer les entrailles à la main m'avait dissuadé de recommencer.

Deidara s'empiffra tout son soûl, engloutissant bol sur bol. Il ne l'avait pas nourri l'Uchiwa ? Remarquez, cela ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça… Lorsqu'il sembla rassasié, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la banquette où il était assis et promena son regard dans toute la salle en m'évitant soigneusement.

-_ Ça va mieux ?_

_- Relativement,_ marmonna-t-il.

_- Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé la parole._

Il me lança un regard furieux qui me fit réaliser que j'avais peut-être été un peu dur vu la situation.

_- Excuse-moi, _m'étranglai-je. _Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de parler à du monde…_

_- Votre pote non plus apparemment_, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

_- De qui parles-tu ?_

_- Du Sharingan, Uchiwa. _

_- Oh. Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon « pote » vrai dire…_

_- Peu importe. C'est un bel enculé. Putain, j'lui en foutrai moi des illusions de mes deux ! Un jour je le ferai exploser, hn._

Accusant son langage coloré, je le repris :

-_ Exploser ?_

Il me défia du regard et me présenta ses mains, bras tendus, paumes ouvertes. A ma grande surprise, elles étaient occupées par deux grandes bouches qui se léchaient les lèvres avec indécence.

_- C'est quoi ça ?_ demandai-je, interloqué.

_- C'est mon Art, hn ! _s'écria-t-il avec fierté.

Voyant mon incompréhension, il fouilla dans ses poches. Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur son visage :

-_ Mon argile ? Où est-elle ? Sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait bande de connards ?_

_- Calme-toi,_ le tempérai-je en posant la pochette que m'avait donnée Itachi sur la table. _C'est ça que tu cherches ? _

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de reconnaissance et il l'attrapa prestement. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et plongea une main dedans. J'entendis un bruit de mastication assez écœurant puis il ouvrit à nouveau sa main, où se trouvait un petit oiseau d'argile blanche. Trop mignon.

_- C'est… Bizarre,_ commentai-je.

-_ Attendez, vous n'avez encore rien vu, hn ! _

Le petit volatile s'envola en battant frénétiquement des ailes, puis il alla se poser sur le comptoir à l'autre bout de la salle. J'entendis le gamin murmurer avec fébrilité :

_- Trois, deux, un… BOUM !_

Une déflagration souffla complètement le comptoir et une partie de la salle. Les gens se levèrent comme un seul homme et coururent dans tous les sens en hurlant, pris de panique. Une femme couvrit le vacarme par ses cris perçants :

-_ UN TERRORISTE ! C'EST UNE ATTAQUE A LA BOMBE !_

Interdit, je fixai Deidara qui semblait en pleine extase. Je déposai quelques ryos sur la table et l'entraînai au dehors pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Une fois à l'abri, je lançai :

_- Tu es complètement détraqué, ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte que tu as sans aucun doute tué des gens ?_

_- Bah quoi, ne me dites-pas que vous n'avez jamais tué personne, avec votre dégaine je ne vous croirais pas._

_- Parle-moi sur un autre ton,_ grognai-je avec irritation. _Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça._

_- Pour l'Art, voyons ! C'est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment…_

_- L'Art… Est une explosion ! _hulula-t-il d'un air béat.

_- Comment tu peux dire ça ?_ rétorquai-je avec mépris. _L'Art doit perdurer dans le temps, s'imprimer dans les années, l'Art est éternité ! Regarde les sculptures, gravées à jamais dans la roche, ne sont-elles pas les témoins de la beauté de l'Art éternel ?_

Je m'étais un peu laissé emporter. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce mioche sortir de pareilles abominations !

_- Sauf votre respect, hn… Sasori, c'est ça ?_

_-Pour toi ça sera Sasori no Danna. _

_- Hein ?_

Mon regard terrifiant et ma queue de scorpion qui se balançait derrière moi avec une nonchalance menaçante avaient dû le convaincre que c'était franchement une bonne idée puisqu'il adopta définitivement ce nom :

_- Eh bien, Sasori no Danna, je pense que votre vision de l'Art est erronée. _

_- Voyez-vous ça ?_

_- Hn, hn_, acquiesça-t-il avec arrogance. _Après tout, mon Art est aussi une arme. N'est-ce pas la preuve de sa supériorité ? Les statues ne tuent personnes, elles. _

Je souris. Il ne le vit pas, évidemment, mais n'empêche. Vérifiant que personne ne traînait aux alentours, je sortis un rouleau d'invocation et appelai une de mes marionnettes. Un hitokugutsu truffé d'armes toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres et dont j'étais particulièrement fier.

_- UUUH ! C'est moche ! C'est quoi ce truc ? _s'écria Deidara avec une expression de dégoût prononcé.

-_ C'est mon Art. Je suis maître marionnettiste. Et tu auras remarqué que, par la même occasion, c'est aussi une arme ultra sophistiquée. _

_- De l'art, ça ? Mais c'est une poupée !_

_- Comment oses-tu… ?_

Mes doigts bougèrent tous seuls et une pointe suintante de poison vint se placer sous le menton du sale gosse. Pas fait exprès…

_- Hé !_ s'indigna-t-il._ Virez ça de sous mon nez ça me donne la gerbe !_

Renonçant à empoisonner ce qui devait me servir de coéquipier, je me contentai de ranger ma marionnette adorée et de lui asséner un coup bien senti derrière la tête, à l'ancienne, avec les petits poings de Hiruko. Enfin, petits, façon de parler.

_- On ne va pas s'entendre si tu me contredis sans cesse comme cela. _

_- Je suis navré,_ rétorqua-t-il, presque avec condescendance,_ mais je ne peux pas vous laisser insulter l'Art, aussi puissant que vous soyez. Ces marionnettes sont ridicules._

Je me retins de lui envoyer l'autre poing de Hiruko, en pleine figure cette fois, et me consolai en l'insultant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui constituaient mon répertoire. Une fois que je l'eut bien maudit une bonne dizaine de fois, je déclarai plus calmement :

_- Eh bien, mon cher Deidara, nous allons devoir faire avec car nous allons passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Itachi t'a expliqué ?_

_- Itachi ? L'Uchiwa vous voulez dire ?_

_- Oui._

_- Non, c'est Pain, l'espèce de punk, qui m'a tout expliqué. Il me fiche la frousse, hn._

_- Si tu tiens à la vie, ne l'appelle pas comme ça en sa présence,_ me contentai-je de dire. _Bon, si tu es au courant c'est parfait. Tu as une maison ?_

Il baissa les yeux (enfin, le seul œil qui n'était pas caché derrière ses cheveux) :

_- Pas vraiment, hn…_

_- Et tes parents ?_

_- Morts…_

_- Ah…_

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. J'avais eu comme qui dirait du mal à accepter la mort de mes parents alors ce n'était pas un sujet que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Lui non plus apparemment. Je posai maladroitement une main sur son épaule en grognant :

-_ Allez, on rentre. Tu n'auras qu'à rester chez moi. Mais avant, on ferait mieux d'aller faire des réserves de nourriture. Je ne cuisine pas, je ne mange pas. _

_- Vous ne paraissez pas anorexique_, remarqua Deidara en toisant Hiruko.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

_- Ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'est pas un défaut d'être obè… Hn, un peu enveloppé. _

_- C'est ça. En tout cas, je ne mange pas, et j'ai mes raisons. _

_- Vous savez, ce n'est pas très bon comme régime le jeûne… Après on reprend deux fois plus !_

_- Mais tu vas te taire oui ? Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_- Bon, bon… Sujet sensible, j'ai compris, hn !_ fit-il en levant les mains et esquissant un grand sourire.

Il me faisait rire. Façon de parler, je ne riais jamais. Mais il avait l'air sympathique, malgré ses goûts douteux et ses problèmes mentaux concernant les trucs explosifs.

Le chemin du retour fut nettement plus bruyant qu'à l'aller. Je compris alors pourquoi le pauvre Itachi lui avait cloué le bec une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Mais quelle pipelette ! Il me raconta toute sa vie, comment il était devenu terroriste, me détaillant chacun de ses gros coups en s'attardant longuement sur les passages explosifs. Puis il me raconta comment Pain l'avait enrôlé de force puis confié à Itachi. Et là ce fut le pire. Il me gratifia d'une longue tirade plaintive sur la brutalité avec laquelle il avait été traité pour ensuite virer sur une description fort imagée de la manière dont il raccourcirait considérablement la durée de vie de notre cher Uchiwa national.

_- Le jour où tu réussiras ne serait-ce qu'à effleurer Itachi avec tes petits zozios tu m'appelles, hein ?_ marmonnai-je.

_- Je m'entraînerai, hn !_ s'exclama-t-il vaillamment. _Et là, couic !_

Il fit semblant de se trancher la gorge pour illustrer ses propos, puis il éclata de rire. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas la perspective de le voir se faire écraser comme un vulgaire insecte par Itachi follement amusante, mais c'était juste une question de point de vue.

Quand nous fûmes enfin chez moi, je partis m'enfermer dans mon atelier tandis qu'il rangeait l'immense quantité de nourriture qu'il avait achetée. Enfin au calme… Je contemplai quelques instants mes marionnettes. Elles n'étaient pas si laides que ça, si ? Enfin, c'était sûr, elles n'avaient pas son visage d'ange ou ses cheveux tous fins mais… Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Ce gosse me sortait par les trous de nez. Que pouvais-je y faire s'il ne comprenait rien à l'Art, moi ?

Tout à coup, il débarqua comme une tornade :

_- Dannaaaa ! Vous faites quoi ?_

_- Rien. Et dorénavant je t'interdis d'entrer ici sans frapper._

Grâce au ciel, je n'avais pas quitté Hiruko. Je n'avais pas franchement envie qu'il ne découvre mon secret, Orochimaru lui-même l'ignorait.

_- Oh,_ dit-il, déçu, _si je vous gêne dites-le directement, hn. _

_- Puisque tu en parles…_

_- Méchant ! _

_- Ça va ouais. Et encore t'as rien vu. Aller, va-t-en avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. _

Il obéit et quitta la salle. Si on ne pouvait plus avoir un minimum d'intimité, alors tout partait à vau l'eau* dans ce pays ! C'est à ce moment que l'hologramme de Pain apparut :

_- Sasori._

_- Maître. _

_- Itachi t'a amené ton coéquipier ?_

_- Oui et à propos, il me l'avait bien amoché. Mentalement je veux dire._

_- Tu le connais,_ soupira le chef. _Bref, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Il a fait exploser le restaurant où je l'avais amené,_ indiquai-je en guise de réponse.

_- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?_

Il n'y avait donc que moi qui trouvais ça bizarre de faire exploser au restaurant bourré de monde ?

_- Sa technique est intéressante. C'est héréditaire ?_

_- 'Sais pas, il n'a rien voulu nous dire._

_- Cela ne m'étonne pas…_

_- Je suis sûr que tu sauras maîtriser son caractère un peu… _

_- Dérangé ?_ suggérai-je.

-_ Excessif, _corrigea Pain. _Il a des capacités énormes et il est assez vif d'esprit._

_- On ne dirait pas comme ça…_

_- Tu verras. _

_- Et au fait, il va habiter où ? Parce qu'il m'a expliqué bien tranquillement qu'il avait fait exploser son village alors j'imagine qu'il n'a plus nulle part où aller…_

_- Ce n'est pas assez grand chez toi ? Il me semblait que tu avais une chambre et une cuisine qui ne te servaient à rien dans ton espèce de maison,_ fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

_- Attendez_, tiquai-je, _vous voulez dire qu'il reste chez moi ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord !_

_- Tant pis pour toi, c'est moi qui décide je te rappelle. J'ai un profond respect pour toi, Akasuna no Sasori, mais fais tout de même attention à ne pas dépasser les limites de ma tolérance._

L'hologramme disparut. Splendide.

Je retournai dans la pièce à vivre qui faisait office de salon et de cuisine et lançai à Deidara :

_- Installe-toi confortablement parce que tu risques de rester ici longtemps…_

_- Hein ? Mais c'est morne ! Il n'y a pas de couleurs, pas de lumière. Je ne survivrai pas, hn !_

_- Fais ce que tu veux de la chambre, je n'y vais jamais._

_- Vraiment ? Yeah !_

Il fila se mettre au travail sur le champ. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion secoua toute la maison. Inquiet, je pénétrai dans la chambre. Il avait fait un grand trou dans le mur.

_- Fenêtre_, lâcha-t-il simplement pour répondre à mon interrogation silencieuse.

_- Espèce de taré,_ marmonnai-je en quittant la pièce avant de me prendre la prochaine bombe.

Cette nuit, après m'être assuré que Deidara s'était endormi comme un bébé, je m'étais enfermé dans l'atelier pour travailler sur un poison que j'avais découvert dernièrement. Pour être plus à l'aise, j'avais quitté Hiruko. Je n'aimais pas que les gens me voient sous ma vraie forme. Déjà, ils avaient tendance à me prendre pour un morveux mais en plus je me sentais vulnérable. Enfin, relativement parce que j'avais quand même pris soin de truffer mon corps de lance-flammes, pointes et poisons en tous genres. Mais la carapace de Hiruko me protégeait de manière nettement plus efficace. Dans ma forme actuelle, mon reliquaire était presque exposé aux quatre vents, seulement dissimulé par mes vêtements. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Alors que j'ajoutais une dernière minuscule goutte d'essence à ma nouvelle préparation, un cri me fit déraper et lâcher ma précieuse fiole :

_- QUI ETES-VOUS ET QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON DANNA !_

_Son_ Danna ? Il m'avait vite adopté le petit… C'était presque un peu gênant. Content d'avoir évité la crise cardiaque (pas de cœur, pas de crise cardiaque, c'est l'avantage ^^.), je me retournai lentement. Il tenait deux petites araignées d'argile dans ses mains.

_- WOH Calme-toi ! C'est moi crétin !_

Il reconnaissait ma voix, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comme ça, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés, il faisait pitié.

_- Danna ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Si vous êtes vraiment Sasori alors… Alors dites moi quelque chose que lui seul sait !_

_- Tu aimerais jouer aux billes avec les yeux d'Itachi._

Cela faisait, entre autres, partie des horreurs qu'il m'avait sorties tout le long du voyage.

_- Hn. Bon, ça va. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _s'écria-t-il en faisant disparaître ses bombes et se rapprochant de moi.

-_ Arrête d'hurler je t'en prie. Tu me les brises. _

Il commença à m'observer sous toutes les coutures puis, au bout d'un moment, les yeux plissés et pinçant son menton entre son pouce et son index il s'enquit :

_- Vous avez quel âge en fait ?_

_- 33 ans. _

_- Aah... Vous faites jeunes dites donc, hn ! _

Il se plaça bien en face de moi et très sérieusement il me mesura avec sa main.

_- VOUS ETES PLUS PETIT QUE MOI !_ hurla-t-il avec un geste triomphant.

Paf. C'était parti tout seul vraiment. Mais bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien.

_- Aïeuh ! Arrêtez de me frapper en plus vous faites super mal ! Attendez..._

Il me prit la main

_- Ça va on ne se gêne pas_, protestai-je d'un ton blasé.

Il la détailla avec concentration puis la secoua dans tout les sens. Exaspéré, je la ramenai vers moi :

_- Bon, il y a des limites ! _

_- Vous n'êtes pas normal._

_- Et c'est un type avec des bouches dans les mains qui me dit ça, je rêve !_

Il toqua sur mon torse avec son poing. Horrifié par le bruit que cela fit, il se hérissa comme un chat en colère :

_- ÇA SONNE CREUX ! _

_- Tu as fini de me tripoter ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, hn, _répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. _Si vous n'étiez pas aussi bizarre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et comment vous faites pour vous transformer ?_

Je désignai en silence Hiruko, suspendu près de la porte d'entrée.

-_ Oh. Je comprends, vous êtes assez petit pour vous glisser là-dedans. _

Avant que je ne puisse le frapper encore une fois pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de ma taille, il était partit inspecter Hiruko. La tête à l'intérieur, je l'entendis lancer bêtement :

_- Ouhou ! Echo ! Ouah c'est grand mine de rien._

Il revint vers moi, tout fier de lui visiblement, puis il me demanda gravement :

-_ C'est quoi votre truc pour sonner creux comme ça ? Vous avez un squelette spécial ? Je connaissais un mec comme ça. Il faisait pousser ses os comme il voulait. Kimi… Kiri… Bref. _

_- Si je ne te le dis pas tu vas me tanner jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau, pas vrai ?_

_- Carrément, hn ! _

Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à faire durer le suspens. Trop impatient… Je me lançai donc, non sans une légère pointe d'appréhension.

_- Je suis moi-même une marionnette. _

Il éclata de rire. Quel abruti.

_- Tu te moques de moi, là ?_ sifflai-je d'un ton menaçant.

_- Non ! Non !_ fit-il en se tenant les côtes._ Mais vous êtes drôle. Une marionnette. Et ils sont où les fils ?_

_- Baka, je n'en ai pas besoin._

_- Excusez-moi mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Comment pourrait-on vouloir devenir une de ces… choses ? Et puis, quand bien même quelqu'un serait assez fou pour le vouloir, c'est juste impossible, hn !_

Je retirai lentement ma chemise, dévoilant mon corps morcelé. Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis il montra l'articulation de mon épaule :

_- Je peux toucher ?_ demanda-t-il timidement.

-_ Non. _

Il accepta mon refus. Mais il n'en resta pas là. Pointant mon reliquaire, il demanda alors :

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ce qui me permet de m'incarner dans les marionnettes. C'est en quelque sorte ce qui contient mon âme si tu veux. C'est… C'est mon seul point vulnérable…_

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû le lui dire. Après tout, je ne le connaissais presque pas, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait raconté toute sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté, il me semblait absolument inoffensif, en tout cas pour moi son coéquipier, et je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance qu'il avait en moi en lui mentant. En fait, peut-être que je le trouvais simplement attachant. Comme un chaton. Depuis quand j'aimais les chatons ?

_- Alors vous êtes vraiment… Une poupée… Vivante… _

Il était choqué le jeunot. J'étais plutôt content de mon effet.

_- On peut dire ça. Même si le mot poupée n'est pas très approprié. _

_- Waah. Les bras m'en tombent, hn. _

J'eus la soudaine envie de lui répondre « ça serait gênant quand même » mais je me souvins juste à temps que je ne faisais pas d'ironie. Je me rhabillai en déclarant :

_- Bon, le spectacle est fini. Retourne au lit. _

Il me lança un regard implorant :

_- Je n'ai pas très envie…_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- J'ai fait un cauchemar…_

Putain. Dix ans d'âge mental… Passablement irrité, je crachai :

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?_

Il tritura une mèche blonde, les yeux rivés au sol :

_- Je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars avant. C'est à cause d'Uchiwa… C'est comme si ses illusions me poursuivaient dans mon sommeil…_

Je décidai d'être un peu plus compréhensif. J'avais vu des ninjas très puissants devenir aussi vifs que des légumes après être passés par le sharingan d'Itachi. Je savais donc par expérience que ses cauchemars ne devaient pas être jolis jolis. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation, je proposai maladroitement :

_- Si tu veux rester ici… Enfin, pas pour me regarder juste pour… Je ne sais pas mais… C'est comme tu veux. _

Il m'adressa un sourire complice et s'assit en tailleur sur une extrémité de mon grand établi.

_- Je peux ?_

J'acquiesçai en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard déroutant. Ensuite je tentai plusieurs fois de me replonger dans mes recherches mais sa présence ne me permettait pas de me concentrer pleinement. Il commençait peu à peu à piquer du nez et il finit appuyé contre le mur, ronflant presque. Je m'interrompis pour l'observer un peu plus. Il avait fait fort. J'étais à l'Akatsuki depuis un sacré paquet d'années et aucun de mes collègues ne connaissait mon secret. Ce gamin débarquait et me démasquait dès le premier jour. Il bougea dans son sommeil et faillit tomber sur mon assortiment d'aiguilles. Je le rattrapai de justesse et jugeai qu'il valait mieux aller le coucher dans la chambre. Dans sa chambre en fait. Je parcourus la distance qui séparait mon atelier de la pièce en le portant un peu comme un sac à patates. Il était assez léger. Enfin, mon corps avait une force décuplée donc c'était logique en soi.

En le déposant sur le lit, je songeais qu'il ferait une marionnette très intéressante. Rangeant cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, je défis son bandeau et détachai ses cheveux pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il dormait à poings fermés. A cet instant précis, il aurait été tellement facile pour moi de l'empoisonner dans son sommeil. Il n'aurait rien senti. Mais j'étais curieux de découvrir ses techniques de combat, avant d'en faire une marionnette. Il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher un corps pareil, si harmonieux. Je me demandais si ses cheveux resteraient aussi brillants après sa mort. Il faudrait que j'en prenne bien soin. J'y laissais distraitement glisser mes doigts, comme je l'aurais fait pour un de mes pantins, presque avec affection. Non, avec admiration.

Un sursaut de sa part me ramena brusquement sur terre, me rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore totalement à ma merci. Il était bien vivant et caresser ses cheveux comme ça n'était pas convenable. Je me relevai et quittai silencieusement la pièce en fermant doucement la porte. Quand il dormait, il était juste parfait. Mais, dès qu'il s'animait de son propre chef, le charme disparaissait. Il redevenait ce stupide gamin horripilant.

* * *

*Itachi, paix à ton âme. Je t'aiiiiiiiime ! Et ne m'attribue surtout pas les propos que je mets dans la bouche de Sasori, il ne sait pas qui tu es au fond de toi. Tu es le plus mignon de tous les grands frères et Sasuke est un gros naze de ne pas l'avoir vu. Muuu ! Je vais pleurer T_T C'est tellement tragique T_T

*J'vous assure que ça s'écrit comme ça ^^

**Voilà, « To be continued » comme on dit là-bas. Comment vous trouvez le début ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà, en retard mais OSEF, avec la suite. Merci pour vos Reviews.**

**Chapitre pas Yaoi du tout, à mon grand désespoir croyez-moi, mais Sasori n'est pas un garçon facile :/ (remarquez que je ne parle pas de Deidara. Coquinou). Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis les autres Aka-Boyz en guest star.

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin (en tout cas, ce que j'estimais être le matin puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'horloge chez moi) Deidara débarqua à nouveau dans mon atelier. Ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins rassemblés dans un chignon fait à la va-vite, il était tout débraillé et semblait encore un peu endormi. Quelle négligence navrante.

- 'Jour Danna.

- Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas quand je te demande de frapper avant de te permettre d'entrer ?

- Oh ça va. Pas dès le matin quand même, me pria-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire. Vie privée ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il soupira et s'installa sur mon plan de travail, de la même façon que la nuit dernière.

- Danna, honnêtement, ce que vous trafiquez, je m'en fous royalement. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de mettre mon nez dans vos affaires glauques.

Sa réponse ne me satisfaisait qu'à moitié. N'importe qui aurait payé très cher pour n'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes poisons. Mais Deidara était tellement obnubilé par ses explosions qu'il n'était pas impossible que tout le reste passe au-dessus de lui. Fort de cette réflexion, je me remis à l'ouvrage, ignorant tout bonnement sa présence. De toute évidence, j'avais tout intérêt à m'y habituer. Je l'entendais pousser un long soupir ennuyé de temps à autre. Il gesticulait sans arrêt, toujours en train de changer de position. Désespéré par mon indifférence, il finit par lâcher :

- Je m'ennuie.

Que de parlotte inutile… Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de répondre. Il revint à l'assaut :

- Vous faites quoi la nuit ? Vous devez sérieusement vous ennuyer !

- Non.

- Ouah, quelle conversation, remarqua-t-il avec ironie. Mais je suppose que vous êtes plus à l'aise quand vous faites mumuse avec vos poupées plutôt que lorsque vous parlez à de vrais gens. C'est assez triste quand on y pense.

Je tressaillis. Il avait touché quelque chose. Un instant, mes yeux vitreux avaient pris une expression blessée. Mais la seconde d'après, j'avais déjà revêtu mon masque impassible. Je ne lui ferai certainement pas le plaisir de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, je ne lui parlerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Si c'était pour me faire injurier à longueur de journée, ne comptez pas sur moi.

- C'est vrai quoi. Vous passez vos journées enfermé ici. C'est depuis l'enfance que vous avez une vie sociale complètement nulle ? Faudrait vous faire suivre par quelqu'un, c'est peut-être un manque affectif ou un complexe d'Oedipe mal digéré. Faudrait chercher un traumatisme du côté de votre relation avec vos parents, c'est souvent de là que ça...

Ce type réussissait on ne savait comment à me mettre dans tous mes états. Il était juste à ma gauche. Un bon direct avec mon poing à armature en bois réussit enfin à lui faire fermer sa bouche principale. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de spécialement sanguin, mais je ne supportais pas qu'on me manque de respect. Et qu'on appuie là où ça faisait mal.

J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort car il perdit connaissance. Tant pis pour lui, il était trop fragile. Je poussai son corps inerte de mon plan de travail, le faisant tomber comme une masse sur le sol. Des remords ? Je n'en avais jamais.

Pain fit alors irruption (sous forme holographique, comme à son habitude) dans mon atelier qui, soi-dit en passant, commençait à ressembler plus à un moulin qu'autre chose à force que n'importe qui y entre et y sorte. De son ton menaçant, car il employait toujours un ton menaçant pour nous parler, à croire que ça lui donnait une impression de supériorité, il déclara :

- Il va falloir que tu amènes Deidara pour le présenter aux autres. On se rassemble à l'endroit dont on avait convenu la dernière fois. Ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Mais c'est loin ! On ne peut pas simplement être présents par hologramme ?

- Non, je tiens à ce qu'un maximum des membres soit présent en chair et en os. J'y serai moi-même.

- Ceci explique cela, marmonnai-je avec humeur.

- Ne proteste pas, cela nous permettra de faire le point sur un bon nombre de choses. Et Kakuzu a encore tué son coéquipier, il faudra qu'on discute de cela. Je me disais que tu aurais été idéal pour lui : difficile à tuer et pas dérangeant dans la vie.

- Vous m'avez collé un gamin pyromane je vous rappelle.

- Je sais bien, mais je t'ai dit qu'il avait un gros potentiel. Et en plus vous pouvez parler d'art tous les deux, ne te plains pas.

- Je ne me plains jamais. Maintenant si vous permettez, nous allons nous mettre en route de suite si nous voulons être au point de ralliement ce soir.

- Bonne attitude.

Pain disparut. Sa façon de me prendre de haut m'insupportait. Je jetai un œil à mon coéquipier qui gisait sur le sol, décidant de le réveiller d'un coup de pied :

- On part, grognai-je en m'éloignant pour enfiler Hiruko.

- Hn ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter. Lève-toi plus vite que ça, on va être en retard.

- Mais on va où ? demanda-t-il en se levant et se recoiffant.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas avalé ses petites piques mesquines sur mon enfance alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien. Rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'avais pu vivre.

Je le poussai à l'extérieur avant de verrouiller la porte, puis nous nous mîmes en route. Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, car il abandonna ses tentatives de m'extirper quelques mots en réalisant que je ne dirais rien. A mon âge, je n'avais plus envie de parler pour ne rien dire. Quoique, je n'avais jamais aimé parler pour ne rien dire.

Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous en avance. Évidemment. Deidara ne disait plus rien. Alors que je me félicitais intérieurement pour avoir réussi à lui fermer son clapet, Kakuzu arriva, seul.

- Sasori, ça faisait longtemps.

- Pas tant que ça, grognai-je.

Était-il encore utile de préciser que je n'étais pas doué en relations sociales ?

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en désignant Deidara qui le regardait avec méfiance.

- Deidara, mon nouveau coéquipier.

Celui-ci, voyant que Kakuzu ne se présentait pas, le pressa :

- Et toi tu es… ?

- Kakuzu.

Je fus un peu surpris qu'il ne lui témoigne pas le même respect qu'à moi-même mais je ne relevai pas. Après tout, ce gamin me surprenait sur bien des plans. Kakuzu prit un air ennuyé :

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un nouveau. Je pensais que j'allais faire équipe avec toi Sasori, quand Pain m'a dit que j'aurais du mal à tuer mon nouveau partenaire sur un coup de colère.

- Si tu te maîtrisais un peu ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas, le sermonnai-je.

- Les gens m'énervent, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- A qui le dis-tu…

Soudain, une nouvelle voix lança :

- Eh ! Vous faites partie de l'Akatsuki ?

Nous nous retournâmes de concert, découvrant un ninja aux cheveux gris pâles. Il portait le même manteau que nous. Son chakra était un peu étrange…

- Qui es-tu ? demanda brutalement Kakuzu, agacé par tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Nouvelle recrue, Hidan, pour vous servir ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ça y va les nouvelles recrues, marmonnai-je. Kakuzu, si je ne m'abuse, ce doit être ton nouveau binôme.

- Pfuh. En quoi aurais-je du mal à le tuer, dis-moi ? Il a l'air stupide à pleurer.

- Je vous signale que j'entends tout ! se plaignit l'albinos. Et oui, devant Jashin je parie ce que tu veux que tu es parfaitement incapable de me tuer.

- Ah ouais ? siffla Kakuzu.

Je sentais la pression monter. Ce type s'emportait si rapidement… Deidara me donna un petit coup de coude :

- C'est qui Jashin ?

Fidèle à ma résolution, je ne lui répondis pas. En plus, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Hidan et Kakuzu continuèrent à se chauffer pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu lui transperce la poitrine avec une lame de chakra. Il l'avait bien cherché. Enfin, Kakuzu allait se faire sévèrement rappeler à l'ordre pour en avoir tué encore un.

- A part ça, les affaires vont bien ? m'enquis-je d'un ton morne.

- Plutôt. Il faudrait réduire un peu les dépenses mais dans l'ensemble, les derniers corps que j'ai vendus m'ont rapporté une sacré somme.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? lâcha Hidan, avant de partir dans une crise de rire démoniaque.

Deidara s'exclama :

- Eh ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie toi ?

L'albinos se calma un peu et répondit avec fierté :

- Le grand Jashin m'a offert l'immortalité ! AH AH AH AH ! Tu ne m'auras jamais !

- Pain a fait du bon boulot, me contentai-je de remarquer. Celui-là, il risque de te faire plus longtemps que les autres. Deux immortels.

- Attendez, m'interrompit Deidara. Vous êtes tous les trois immortels ? C'est quoi ce bordel encore !

- Et oui, tu ne fais pas le poids, gamin, ricanai-je. Donc ne nous ennuie pas trop, c'est un conseil.

- Ouais enfin, pour vous, une explosion bien dirigée sur votre…

Je le fis taire d'un coup de queue (sans commentaire). Pas la peine de crier sur tous les toits que j'avais un point faible. Non mais quel abruti fini.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Kakuzu avec intérêt.

- De rien du tout.

- Kakuzu ! Ça fait une paye.

Kisame et Itachi venaient de nous rejoindre. Deidara se raidit à côté de moi. Pendant quelques secondes, mon animosité à son égard disparut. Itachi lança d'un ton méprisant :

- Alors, tu as réussi à le dresser ?

- NE PARLE PAS DE MOI COMME SI J'ETAIS UN ANIMAL ! cria Deidara en s'élançant vers lui.

Je le retins avec la queue d'Hiruko :

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et rassure-toi Itachi, Deidara est plus que satisfaisant. Il progresse à une vitesse phénoménale et il finira un jour ou l'autre par te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Il encaissait tout. Jamais je ne l'avais vu s'énerver à la manière de Kakuzu, ou même défendre sa propre fierté. Il avait l'air de se foutre de tout, comme si nous étions tous insignifiants.

- Battre le Sharingan ? intervint Kisame, ça m'étonnerait.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun talent et aucune sensibilité artistique que c'est le cas de tout le monde, rétorquai-je.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux qu'on en parle de mon talent ?

Sa main se posa sur sa stupide épée.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me défier ?

- Sasori, Kisame, ça suffit.

La voix de Pain avait claqué.

Nous nous reculâmes tous pour le laisser passer. Konan le suivait en silence. Un bout de Zetsu sortit du sol et la réunion put commencer.

Après avoir évoqué l'arrivée de Deidara, celle de Hidan, puis quelques problèmes de trésorerie et autres, Pain mit fin à notre petite assemblée. Il me prit à part :

- Je t'ai entendu le défendre. J'avais raison à son propos, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était plus pour faire taire Kisame et Itachi qu'autre chose.

- Menteur. Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas Itachi ? Vous vous compreniez bien avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant qu'il ne maltraite ton petit protégé, rétorqua-t-il, satisfait. Il te tire de ta solitude maladive, tu es moins apathique qu'avant.

- Si tu le dis. Je m'en fiche, claquai-je sèchement. Maintenant si tu permets…

Il hocha brièvement la tête et je pris congé de lui. Je me mis à la recherche de Deidara et le retrouvai assis avec Kakuzu, en pleine discussion. Ça avait l'air sacrément philosophique, vu l'air grave de mon coéquipier. Quant à Kakuzu, je ne pouvais pas vraiment juger de son expression à cause de son masque… Lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, ils se turent brusquement. Ils parlaient de moi ? Kakuzu en savait pas mal sur moi, y compris une grosse partie de mon passé ce qui intéresserait sans doute Deidara. Il s'apercevrait alors qu'il avait vu juste sur moi, que j'avais été misérablement seul et que je m'étais renfermé sur mes marionnettes… Hors de question qu'il sache tout ça. Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule et grognai :

- On y va. On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Il acquiesça et lança :

- A plus Kakuzu !

Puis il me suivit sans faire d'histoires. Nous marchâmes un moment dans le même silence que pour l'aller. Soudain, il décida de le rompre :

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? répliquai-je abruptement.

- Pour ce que j'ai dit, l'autre fois. Ce qui vous a mis en colère. Je pensais pas mettre dans le mile comme ça…

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. T'avais raison, c'est bon t'es content ? Je suis un névrosé, un psychopathe, qui n'est pas capable d'avoir des relations saines avec des humains normaux. On peut passer à autre chose ?

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis il commença lentement :

- Psychopathe ? Hn… Je crois qu'on l'est un peu tous ici… Entre Uchiwa qui a massacré son clan, Kakuzu qui a des troubles bipolaires et un souci avec l'argent, Hidan qui est un fanatique pathologique et masochiste, Kisame qui est… un poisson, Zetsu qui a une double personnalité, Pain qui aime s'enfoncer des bouts de métal un peu partout et Konan qui est obsédée par les pliages… Sans parler d'Orochimaru, sale pervers fasciné par les serpents, allez savoir pourquoi, et par les corps des jeunes garçons… Bon et moi, on me qualifie parfois de pyromane à tendances destructrices, bien que j'émette quelques réserves sur ce terme. A côté, simple fétichiste des marionnettes, vous passez pour le moins taré de la bande. Des fois, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur vous, danna.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? finis-je par demander après un court silence circonspect.

- J'imagine, répondit-il rêveusement.

Ce gamin avait réussi à nous analyser en un temps record. Il était loin d'être stupide visiblement. Je lui donnai un petit coup d'épaule :

- Tu caches bien ton jeu. Tu es moins bête que tu n'en as l'air.

- Comment ça ! J'ai pas du tout l'air bête, hn ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un bruit grinçant, un peu effrayant. Quelque chose qui devait s'approcher d'un rire.

- Danna ?

- Hum.

- Si vous voulez, je veux bien être votre premier ami humain.

J'eus un petit moment de flottement, surpris une fois encore par ses élucubrations subites.

- Même pas en rêve, finis-je par rétorquer mollement.

Qu'aurai-je pu dire d'autre ? Akasuna no Sasori ne se fait pas des amis comme un gamin d'école primaire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. A quoi cela me servirait ?

- Ça m'ennuie un peu, reprit soudainement Deidara. Parce que, je sais bien que ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais je me retrouve tout seul avec vous maintenant. Alors si on n'est même pas amis, on va trouver le temps long. Enfin, moi en tout cas.

- 'Pas mon problème.

- Et puis je voulais vous parler d'autre chose. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible alors je n'ose pas vraiment, Hn…

- Très bien, tais-toi alors.

Apparemment, il s'attendait à une autre réponse de ma part puisqu'il se lança quand même :

- Bon tant pis, je le dis. Vos marionnettes me font _vraiment_ flipper.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que c'est des cadavres transformés, Hn !

- Et alors ? Tu l'as dit, transformé. Je les ai façonnées, je leur ai enlevé toute leur vitalité, toute cette chaleur poisseuse qui courrait dans leur corps mou. Maintenant ce sont des objets d'art, des armes. Mais des objets. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'imprévisible et de souillé dans ces corps a disparu. Je contrôle tout. Et si tu dois avoir peur de quelque chose, ce n'est pas d'elles mais de moi.

Deidara frissonna :

- Ça devrait me rassurer ?

- Peut-être pas.

Je sentis vaguement un coup de coude complice :

- Okay ! Je m'y ferai, promis ! Mais en échange, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez.

- Oh hé ! Je ne m'engage jamais, vu ?

- Mais je ne vous ai même pas dit en quoi, Hn, gémit-il en m'implorant de son grand œil bleu.

- Justement.

- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à m'entraîner pour qu'un jour je puisse battre Itachi Uchiwa !

- Impossible, lâchai-je d'un ton catégorique.

- Mais, vous l'avez dit vous-même que j'en étais capable !

- Bluff.

- Quoi ? Mais je peux le faire, je le sais !

Je décidai de lui montrer l'étendue de son impuissance. J'invoquai une de mes marionnettes et le plaquai contre un tronc d'arbre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Une pointe saturée de poison sortit de ma marionnette et se rapprocha dangereusement de sa gorge.

- Tant que tu ne sauras pas éviter ça, n'imagine même pas toucher Itachi.

Puis ma marionnette disparu et je repris mon chemin. Il resta longtemps inerte, appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre, me regardant sans doute m'éloigner pas à pas. Puis il revint à ma hauteur, perché sur un grand oiseau d'argile. Intéressant.

- C'est pour ça que je dois m'entraîner, reprit-il.

- Tu ne comprends pas, gamin. Tu n'as pas les capacités physiques pour le contrer. Même moi je doute de mon aptitude à le neutraliser.

- Alors il faut trouver un autre moyen ! insista-t-il.

- Toi alors, t'es borné. On verra.

Cette réponse vague parut le satisfaire. Qu'on s'entende bien, je ne comptais rien faire pour lui, c'était juste pour qu'il me laisse la paix.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi. Enfin. Tout cela me fatiguait terriblement, et je me sentais lourd comme une pierre. Pourtant, ce n'était évidemment pas du sommeil. Il arrivait presque à me donner la migraine, alors que je ne suis pas censé ressentir la moindre douleur ! Je le laissai entrer avant moi et je me retirai discrètement dans mon atelier. Malheureusement, il me vit et me rejoignit immédiatement.

- Danna ! J'ai faim.

- Effronté. Je ne suis pas ta gouvernante, débrouille toi avec ce qu'il y a.

Un peu vexé, il me laissa seul. Je pus enfin respirer. Et je me trompais puisqu'il réapparut immédiatement, quelque chose de comestible à la main.

- Vous voyez, je peux être rapide quand je veux, hn !

Je lâchai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pour un peu j'aurais pleuré, je me serais roulé par terre en cognant le sol de mes poings de marionnette et en appelant à l'aide. Au lieu de cela, je marmonnai dans mon coin :

- Va falloir mettre un sceau à cette porte. Maudit gamin. Crever. Décapiter. Démembrer…

- Vous dites ?

- Va au diable.

- Ah, je croyais que vous disiez quelque chose d'intéressant, fit-il avec désinvolture, en parsemant mon atelier de miettes de nourriture.

- Va manger ailleurs, tu me déranges.

- Vous êtes du genre calme vous, hn ?

Je pris le parti de ne plus répondre à aucune de ses stériles provocations. Ce que j'aurais dû faire plus tôt étant donné qu'il se tu presque immédiatement. Mais j'entendais toujours les ressacs incessants de sa respiration. Je sentais son regard posé avec intensité sur moi, ne me quittant que pour se porter sur la marionnette sur laquelle je travaillais. C'était un sentiment flou, une répulsion latente qui flottait dans la pièce comme une odeur nauséabonde. Il était là. Et sa présence, insolente et ostentatoire, m'irritait autant que sa voix.

- Tu n'as donc rien à faire ? claquai-je soudainement.

- J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre.

Sa réponse me déstabilisa un peu. Encore. Mais cela ne se vit pas, naturellement.

- Et c'était quoi, ta raison de vivre ?

- L'Art.

- Mais fais-toi plaisir, va faire exploser tes bestioles dehors, personne ne viendra te déranger.

- Justement. Il n'y a pas d'Art sans public, objecta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Ridicule.

Il sauta de mon plan de travail et s'écria :

- Ah oui ? Vous ne ressentez rien en montrant vos créations ?

- Non, répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Menteur. La preuve, vous vous énervez quand je dis qu'elles sont moches.

- Je ne m'énerve jamais.

- C'est tout comme, hn ! Vous m'insultez et vous grognez dans votre barbe de papy ! Et puis de toute façon ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter.

- Bien d'accord avec toi.

Il frappa rageusement dans le mur et sortit de mon atelier. Je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité à être absolument hermétique à toutes ses remarques. Après tout, nous n'étions pas amis, juste contraints à coexister un peu trop près l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Promis, j'arriverai à placer des situations plus ambigües dans la suite. Mais faut leur laisser le temps ^^ Enfin, ne vous attendez pas à du lemon, je le dis tout de suite. Petite question juste comme ça pour ma curiosité personnelle. Sasori, il est monté comme Ken ? (vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, ne faites pas vos prudes XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Voilà la suite. Hum, vous avez peut-être oublié le début Haha. Nous nous étions quittés sur une dispute entre Sasori & Dei, à propos d'art, évidemment. Mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Dans tous les sens du terme. (!)**

**Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, (ou inquiétez-vous, en fait je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez) comme je l'avais dit, pas de lemon. Et oui, j'veux bien virer OOC mais pas au point de les faire vraiment coucher ensemble. C'pas possible. C'est pas le genre de Sasori. Peut-être celui de Dei, là je suis moins sûre XD**

**Bon, sur ce débat passionnant, vous aurez compris que l'ambiance se réchauffe entre les deux camarades (c'est fou comme ce mot me fait penser aux communistes O.O 'CAMARRRADE!')**

* * *

Pour prouver son mécontentement, il entama une grève de la faim. Personnellement, cela m'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose, s'il mangeait moins, cela me coûterait moins cher. Non pas que je sois aussi radin que Kakuzu mais comme il mangeait d'ordinaire comme quatre, mon budget en prenait un sacré coup… Il ne tint pas plus d'un jour et demi. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il me laissa tranquille et commença à s'entraîner tout seul, de son côté. Il m'arrivait parfois de sortir de mon atelier pour une quelconque raison et de l'apercevoir dehors, travailler sur ses bestioles en argile.

Un jour où j'étais d'humeur assez légère, je venais de terminer une marionnette, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Je sortis et trouvai Deidara en plein entraînement. Je m'aperçus alors que je ne savais rien sur sa méthode de combat, à part qu'il aimait lancer ses espèces de sculptures animées au nez de ses adversaires avant de les faire exploser. Je saisis l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus.

- Viens faire une pause, dis-je d'un ton presque autoritaire.

Il me regarda, vit que je n'avais rien à manger et hésita un peu. Puis il se résolut à venir s'asseoir sur le gros rocher qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? s'enquit-il.

Comme à mon habitude, j'ignorai ses sarcasmes :

- Comment ça fonctionne, tes… techniques ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris, comme pour vérifier que je ne plaisantais pas, puis il expliqua :

- Quand j'absorbe l'argile, j'y mélange mon chakra. De cette manière… Mais attendez, pourquoi ça vous intéresse subitement ?

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile. Toujours à devoir me justifier, c'était fatiguant :

- Nous sommes un binôme, il serait intéressant que nous connaissions chacun nos techniques respectives. Cela pourrait même éventuellement nous permettre de les combiner. Même si pour l'instant je ne vois pas vraiment comment combiner mes marionnettes à tes méthodes destructrices sans les retrouver en morceaux…

- Hn… Nous ne sommes pas très compatibles.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Nous restâmes assis en silence. C'était plutôt étonnant de sa part, quelque chose devait le préoccuper.

- Allez, arrête de rêvasser et retourne t'entraîner, bon à rien de gamin.

Il sourit et se leva :

- Danna, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est que le grand Art !

Je ne comptais pas rester. Mais pour ne pas faire de scandale, je ne bougeai pas et je fis semblant de regarder avec intérêt. S'il ne fallait que ça pour le combler, le pauvre petit.

- Je travaille en ce moment sur l'intensité d'explosion la plus importante dans la sculpture la plus petite possible. Il faut concentrer le chakra à fond, c'est super difficile !

- A quoi bon se donner tant de mal pour quelque chose qui n'existera plus demain, grommelai-je, de plus en plus ennuyé.

- Vous raisonnez à l'envers Danna, Hn ! C'est justement pour ça que je le fais ! Pour que le plus de choses possibles cessent d'exister en une fraction de seconde ! C'est magique ! L'anéantissement total, le vide, béant, plus rien du tout ! HA HA !

Il était cinglé. Mais il m'amusait. Sa vision des choses était absurde mais il avait le mérite de croire à fond dans son Art et ça me plaisait. Le combat, mais pas seulement pour gagner, le combat comme objet d'Art, le combat comme ultime chef-d'œuvre. Pour une fois que quelqu'un était assez sensible pour comprendre cela, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'étais de toute façon persuadé que c'était le seul moyen de vaincre réellement. Un combat de rustres, un combat brouillon, laid, n'était pas digne d'être disputé. Deidara irait loin, lorsqu'il aurait grandi un peu. Mais sa fragilité m'inquiétait. Tiendrait-il jusque là ?

- AH MERDE ! jura-t-il.

Il avait mal négocié une explosion et s'était brûlé la main, l'imbécile. Cela ne faisait que confirmer mes craintes. Si mon bras brûle, je le remplace. Un bras d'humain, surtout le bras de Deidara, ça ne se remplace pas.

- Fais un peu attention, grondai-je, rentre te passer la main sous l'eau, j'arrive.

J'entrai dans la maison et fermai soigneusement la porte avant de m'extirper d'Hiruko. En effet, ses mains n'étaient pas très pratiques pour des activités nécessitant un minimum de précision. Je fouillai deux ou trois placards à la recherche d'une pommade contre les brûlures sérieuses. Pourquoi aurais-je ce genre de pommade chez moi ? Il faudrait rapidement que je pense à me procurer tout ce dont un humain à besoin. Je descendis dans mon atelier et mélangeai quelques herbes que j'utilisais pour mes poisons. Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Je rejoignis Deidara qui continuait à mettre sa main dans l'eau en essayant de se retenir de pleurer de douleur.

- Fais voir, ordonnai-je.

Il était salement brûlé, au troisième degré. Ma pommade de fortune ne pouvait pas soigner une telle brûlure mais au moins soulager la douleur le temps qu'on aille à la pharmacie. Quel boulet. Encore heureux qu'il ne se soit pas littéralement déchiqueté la main…

J'appliquai la pommade en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort, puis je lui fis un pansement.

- Ça va aller ? demandai-je d'un ton bourru.

- Hn, ça va mieux en tout cas. Merci Danna.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- J'ai perdu le contrôle…

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main bandée.

- Vous aviez raison, Danna. Jamais je ne pourrais battre Itachi, lâcha-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Ah, il retombait sur terre. Il me faisait un peu pitié. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- J'y crois pas, tu pleures gamin ?

Il l'essuya d'un geste et rétorqua :

- C'est juste parce que ma main me fait mal.

Je passai sur ce mensonge éhonté qui discréditait l'efficacité de ma pommade et me contentai de dire :

- Alors dépêche-toi, on va aller voir un ninja médecin.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Il flottait sur son grand oiseau tandis que je me traînais à l'intérieur d'Hiruko. Nous faisions un drôle de duo.

Il était totalement silencieux. Je m'en inquiétai :

- Ça va ?

- Hn…

- Arrête de te faire du souci pour Itachi. Tu es encore jeune, c'est normal de faire des erreurs. C'est toujours désagréable d'être confronté à ses échecs mais tu vas vite progresser. Un jour, tu pourras te venger, j'en suis sûr. T'en es capable, n'en doute pas.

Il ne put retenir un sourire flatté :

- Vous le pensez vraiment Danna ?

- Huum… Oui, oui, grognai-je maladroitement. Mais tu n'y es pas encore alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !

- Vous êtes classe, Danna.

- Arrête de dire des sottises. Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Vas-y je t'attends dehors.

Je me posai contre le mur. Les gens me jetaient des regards en biais, mi-effrayés, mi-intrigués. Il faut avouer que je ne passais pas franchement inaperçu… Plus le temps avançait, plus je m'irritais. Attendre me faisait horreur. Lorsque Deidara sortit enfin, je lançai :

- Vite on y va.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. On pourrait aller boire un coup et se balader un peu puisqu'on est au village.

- Abruti, tu me vois boire quelque chose ? Aller on rentre. Stupide gamin…

Il soupira mais consentit à me suivre.

- Vous détestez vraiment les gens, Hn ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Je lui en posais moi des questions ? Voilà qu'il s'improvisait psychologue après avoir fait la psychanalyse de mon enfance ratée.

- Fiche moi la paix. Les gens sont gras, laids, ils me dégoûtent.

- Merci. Moi qui me trouvais plutôt mignon…

- Mais pas toi. Toi c'est…

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil. Je toussotai.

- Toi c'est pire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve gamin… Toi tu m'horripiles encore plus parce que tu essayes pitoyablement de sympathiser avec moi.

- Si ce n'est que ça, Hn.

Le soir même, alors qu'il venait juste de finir de manger, il se leva de mon plan de travail (j'avais à mon grand désespoir fini par abandonner l'idée de l'exclure de mon atelier), et déclara en baillant :

- Pff ! Toutes ces péripéties m'ont épuisé !

- Va te coucher alors.

J'avais l'impression d'être son père parfois. J'aurai très bien pu l'être d'ailleurs.

- Non, j'aime bien vous regarder travailler. C'est le seul moment où vous n'avez pas cette tête de blasé.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Il se corrigea :

- Pardon, c'était limite, Hn. Disons que c'est le seul moment où vous avez l'air intéressé, voilà. Et puis, observer un artiste en pleine création est toujours singulier.

- Eh bien reste, puisque je ne peux pas t'en dissuader.

- Tout à fait.

Il se rassit, bien confortablement callé contre le mur et il m'observa tout en se coiffant distraitement les cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux dorés brillaient même à la lumière des quelques bougies qui éclairaient sommairement la pièce. Voilà que mon fétichisme me reprenait. Je fis de mon mieux pour chasser sa présence de mon esprit et me recentrer sur mon travail.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa respiration devint plus lente et régulière. Il s'était endormi. Cela devenait une habitude pour lui de s'endormir ici. A chaque fois je devais m'interrompre pour le porter dans son lit. C'était pénible mais je ne me sentais pas capable de le chasser sans arrêt de mon atelier. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin. J'étais plutôt bien placé pour savoir que la solitude avait un effet néfaste sur les gosses. S'il lui fallait occuper quelques centimètres carrés de mon atelier pour se sentir moins seul, lui qui n'avait pas demandé à être là, alors je pouvais bien lui laisser ça.

Je lâchai un profond soupir, fis craquer mes articulations, puis j'entamai le petit rituel du soir. J'aimais bien quand les choses se répétaient, j'étais peut-être un peu maniaque. Alors porter Deidara dans sa chambre me paraissait moins contrariant qu'avant, inscrit dans mes tâches habituelles de la journée. On s'habitue à tout, il paraît.

Une fois que je l'eus amené dans sa chambre, je l'installai dans son lit et le bordai avec une attention presque maternelle. C'était affligeant, je sais, mais puisque personne ne me voyait cela me passait un peu au dessus. Je crois que je me plaisais de plus en plus dans mon rôle de mentor.

C'était à ce moment précis, au milieu de la nuit, que, chaque fois, je voyais la marionnette qu'il pourrait éventuellement devenir. C'était très malsain mais parfois je laissais même quelques fils de chakra s'agripper à son corps. Il avait le sommeil si lourd qu'on l'aurait cru mort. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Avec mes doigts, je suivais les endroits où je découperais avec ma lame. Le long de sa nuque, dans son dos… Je réfléchissais à un moyen de continuer à actionner ses mandibules lorsqu'il serait un pantin pour pouvoir ainsi utiliser ses techniques. Naturellement, tout cela restait purement fictif. Jamais Pain ne m'en donnerait l'autorisation. Disons que s'il mourrait prématurément, je saurais quoi faire de son corps…

Toutes ces pensées immorales me donnaient une agréable sensation de sacrilège. Mes doigts s'attardaient toujours plus longtemps, avec une curiosité morbide, dans ses cheveux qui glissaient comme de l'eau dorée. Ce gamin était fascinant. En tant qu'artiste, je savais reconnaître un beau support quand j'en voyais un, et celui-là était quasi-parfait.

- Danna ? souffla-t-il doucement, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je reculai d'un bond. Je l'avais réveillé ! Depuis quand ? Etait-ce seulement la première fois qu'il s'en apercevait ? La honte monta en moi comme une lourde vague. Deidara se redressa sur un coude, toujours endormi :

- Vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais pétrifié mais je brûlais de rage à l'idée qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il reprit dans un murmure :

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Puis, se laissant retomber doucement sur l'oreiller il poursuivit :

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Et il se rendormit.

Je relâchai la pression. Avec un peu de chance, il croira avoir rêvé.

Le lendemain, je restai terré dans mon atelier le plus longtemps possible, de manière à retarder l'instant fatidique où je le croiserais. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude puisque je faisais toujours en sorte de le côtoyer le moins possible. Et j'échouais lamentablement puisqu'il entrait dans mon atelier sans gêne aucune. Il était beau, Akasuna no Sasori, à trembler devant ce gosse. Je me ressaisis. C'était absurde. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit, je faisais encore ce que je voulais. Et surtout, je n'avais pas à me justifier.

Je me grandis légèrement, fort de ces affirmations, et je m'affairai avec plus d'entrain. Il finit fatalement par faire irruption dans ma pièce :

- Bonjour Danna.

Je répondis par un grognement semi-audible. Comme à chaque fois, il vint s'installer sur mon plan de travail pour me regarder.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit.

Je tressaillis.

- Laissez tomber, se rétracta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

J'étais trop soulagé pour protester.

Pain nous envoya aux quatre coins du pays effectuer de nombreuses missions. Deidara progressait de jour en jour et nous formions un duo très efficace. Ses techniques gagnaient en puissance et je crois qu'il commençait même à apprécier son activité à l'Akatsuki. Je tendais même à penser qu'il avait écarté l'idée de se venger d'Itachi un jour, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Cependant je n'étais pas dupe. Nous allions bien recroiser le chemin d'Itachi et de Kisame un jour, et la haine du gamin ressurgirait à ce moment précis. Je comptais sur le self-control d'Itachi pour que les choses ne dégénèrent pas à ce moment là. Et puisque j'étais quelqu'un de prévoyant, je m'appliquai à l'entraîner avec subtilité, afin qu'il ne s'en aperçoive même pas. Je détestais les remerciements et autres marques de gratitude. Ou, peut-être que j'aimais sentir le vide obscur que leur manque laissait en moi. Deidara, ingrat invétéré, s'accordait parfaitement à ma répulsion de la reconnaissance. Un jour où je lui avais en quelques sortes sauvé la vie, il avait complètement ignoré mon geste. J'en fus enchanté, je n'aurais de toute façon jamais trouvé les mots pour lui répondre.

Tout ça pour montrer que, effectivement, l'homme a une capacité d'adaptation qui tend vers l'infini*. Je m'étais accommodé du gamin, et il s'était accommodé de moi. Nous vivions dans l'évidence que l'autre existait. Il avait perdu son ancien environnement, moi, à son contact, j'avais perdu ma vieille habitude de ruminer sur ma condition. Ses bavardages remplaçaient mon monotone sermon intérieur. Et nos vies ne s'en trouvaient pas plus désordonnées.

Nous avions même pris des habitudes. Ces actions, ces gestes, ces pensées qui n'en étaient plus vraiment, simples vestiges de décisions antérieures érodées par le temps et la répétition. Alors qu'il avait mis en pièce mes anciens et rassurants rituels, il en avait construit d'autres. Il n'utilisait pas la chambre : à force de s'endormir en me regardant travailler, il s'était aménagé un coin dans mon vaste atelier et s'y couchait docilement chaque soir. Sa présence ne me dérangeait plus. Je crois que comme il ne côtoyait que moi, j'avais fini par déteindre un peu sur lui. Il était plus calme, plus posé. En tout cas, en ma présence. Dès qu'il se trouvait confronté à des étrangers, ennemis ou alliés, il rendossait son caractère horripilant. Peut-être que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait influencé, peut-être qu'il m'avait tout simplement appréhendé, puis apprivoisé.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Comme tous les soirs, il s'était enroulé dans une épaisse couverture et était tombé dans le sommeil en me regardant travailler. Je n'avais pas fait de pause depuis plusieurs heures et je me sentais las. Mon œuvre me donnait du fil à retordre et j'avais grand besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. Je rangeai soigneusement mon plan de travail avant de me diriger vers la porte. Mon regard fut attiré par la bougie qui vacillait près du gamin. Ses cheveux étaient à quelques centimètres de la flamme. Je m'approchai pour l'écarter un peu, afin que le feu ne dévore pas sa petite tête blonde. Cela fait, je me sentais déjà mieux. Cependant, mon regard se porta alors sur le coffre contre lequel il s'était endormi. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'étrangla. J'avais toujours fait attention à soigneusement éviter ce coin de mon atelier, et il fallut que le gamin le choisisse précisément. Maintenant, l'envie d'ouvrir ce coffre me taraudait. Des fourmis me couraient dans les doigts. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai la clé, défis lentement le cadenas et les lourdes chaînes puis je poussai le couvercle. Mes parents gisaient là, morts, au fond de cette grande malle maudite. Les voir me faisait toujours un peu plus mal à l'endroit où j'aurais du avoir un cœur. Syndrome du membre fantôme sans doute.

- Papa, maman, murmurai-je, hypnotisé. Ça fait un bail.

Seul le silence me répondit.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

Je m'aperçus soudain du ridicule de la situation. Mes vieux rituels d'enfant me rattrapaient sournoisement. Je claquai sèchement le couvercle. Ce n'étaient même pas les originaux. Je les avais bêtement laissés en m'échappant de chez moi il y a bien longtemps.

- Pauvre abruti, grognai-je entre mes dents.

- Danna ?

Je sursautai. Deidara s'était réveillé et me contemplait de ses grands yeux bleus, la bouche entr'ouverte.

- Ce sont vos…

- Non. Juste des pantins.

- Des ca… cadavres ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Non.

Il me fixa attentivement.

- Ça va ? fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Dan…

- LA FERME !

Je tremblais de honte et de colère. Qu'il m'ait vu dans une posture aussi faible, aussi dégradante me donnait envie de tuer. Mais il se redressa sur ses genoux et m'enlaça timidement. Il se serra contre moi et murmura à mon oreille :

- Vous n'êtes plus seul. Toutes ces personnes qui vous ont si cruellement manqué, je prendrai leur place.

- Tu délires, lâchai-je, sans pour autant tenter de me dégager de son étreinte.

- Ce vide qui vous dévore, je peux le combler. Je vais le combler. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Il pesa de tout son poids contre moi et me fis basculer sur le sol, sous lui. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Troublé, je balbutiai :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, va-t-en !

Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en fines mèches au-dessus de moi et venaient caresser mon visage.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous avez voulu que je vous appelle Danna*. Pas Sensei, pas Sama, mais Danna. Ce n'est pas un terme vide de sens, vous êtes plus vieux, vous connaissez ces choses mieux que moi. Je crois que ce n'est pas anodin. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui vous tire de votre solitude. De quelqu'un qui vous tienne compagnie, comme les Geishas. Vous êtes gonflé de m'identifier à une femme. Mais je suis prêt à tenir mon rôle. Une relation de Danna à Geisha, c'est une relation rationnelle, presque mathématique, indéfectible. C'est cela que vous voulez. Quelqu'un qui enfin, ne vous filera pas entre les doigts, si j'ose dire. Quelqu'un d'attaché à vous comme vous êtes attaché à vos marionnettes.

Il se pencha plus près de moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes pour m'embrasser. J'étais estomaqué. Paralysé. Bouleversé. Il se redressa doucement et porta une main à sa bouche :

- Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il frémissait. Il était sans doute allé un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Quel toupet de m'embrasser comme ça puis de me regarder avec un air de vierge effarouchée ! Je me redressai à mon tour, de sorte qu'il se retrouva assis sur moi, son visage tout près du mien.

- Tu es rouge comme une pivoine, soufflai-je, moqueur.

Ses yeux étaient humides d'émotion. J'attrapai délicatement une mèche de ses longs cheveux que j'apportai à mon nez et j'inspirai profondément.

- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Danna simplement parce que je t'entretiens, contrairement à un sensei. Et parce que je ne compte pas faire ton apprentissage. Mais il est vrai que je pourrais demander un retour de ta part.

Mon regard se fit brûlant. J'étais si près de lui que j'aurais pu l'embrasser à tout instant. Mais c'était seulement cette terrible tension qui me plaisait, autant que cette angoisse qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Il était à ma merci, offert, innocent. Mes penchants sadiques et fétichistes remontaient violemment. Je me contins, relâchant finalement ses cheveux.

- Bonne nuit, gamin.

Je le poussai de moi, puis je lui lançai la couverture. Je me relevai avec indifférence, sans lui adresser un regard, afin de me remettre au travail. Juste pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il m'avait totalement désarmé. Soit il était doué, soit j'étais con.

* * *

_*Je ne puis m'empêcher ici de faire une dédicace à mon prof de maths à qui je vais avoir le plaisir de dire adieu et à jamais dans cinq jours. Sa manière de dire « Eh bien, SATAN vers + l'infini ! » me manquera. Dans une certaine mesure du moins._

_*En fait, c'est moi qui me posais la question. Parce qu'en visionnant « Mémoires d'une Geisha », j'ai été frappée par le fait qu'un Danna soit le client premium des Geishas. Et j'ai trouvé que ça collait tellement bien à leur relation qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, si je puis dire. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas spécialiste en tradition japonaise et mes recherches sur Google ne m'ont amenée que vers ce sens là. Alors si quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Danna, parce que ça m'étonnerait que Kishimoto ait la même interprétation que moi :'P_

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'ai honte de l'artifice du « Haan Danna, je me suis brûlé ! :3 » mais voilà, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce sont des ninjas, ils s'entraînent, la probabilité (NON pas des maths !) qu'un des deux se blesse est plutôt élevée non ? Si mes calculs sont exacts... Non, je ne vois pas comment calculer ça et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais voilà, tout ça pour me justifier : j'ai le droit de profiter de la situation ! J'en ai même le devoir ! TOC. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Dans la foulée, j'publie la suite. L'histoire fait un bond. Sasori murit un peu, affectivement X) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.**

Je crois qu'il s'endormit. Remarquez, je n'en suis pas certain, mais en tout cas il avait arrêté de bouger et de parler pendant quelques heures. Il ne donna signe de vie que lorsqu'il fit jour, du moins selon moi puisque mon atelier était en sous-sol. J'avais imaginé qu'il se tiendrait un peu à distance, après la trouille que je lui avais collée, mais encore une fois je m'étais trompé. Il se glissa derrière moi, passa sa tête par-dessus mon épaule afin de voir ce que je faisais, et en même temps il souffla :

- Bonjour Danna !

Je m'appliquai à rester de marbre.

- Je suis content, reprit-il, parce que maintenant je peux faire ça !

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et se serra contre moi. C'en était trop, je sortis de mes gonds (dois-je encore préciser que ma patience était très limitée ?) :

- Lâche-moi immédiatement, crissai-je d'une voix glaciale qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

- Non.

Je m'aperçus à cet instant précis que j'avais perdu toute crédibilité. Il n'avait plus peur de moi. En fait, j'étais un peu devenu comme un gros nounours pour lui. Sasori, tu avais fini par te ramollir ! Et du bois ramolli, c'est du bois pourrissant. Furieux, je décidai de lui montrer qui était le grand Sasori des sables rouges, un des meurtriers les plus recherchés du monde. Je fis jaillir un câble noir de mon ventre, transperçant mes vêtements pour aller s'enrouler autour de son cou et le projeter contre le mur derrière nous. Je me retournai et me rapprochait lentement de lui.

- Deidara, comprends bien que je ne veux pas de tes marques puériles d'affection. Recommence une fois, une seule, et sois sûr que je te tue.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué hier soir, hn ? réussit-il à articuler.

- Je suis trop indulgent. Maintenant, je considère que je t'ai assez prévenu. Je serai sans pitié.

Il semblait sceptique. Je serrai un peu plus le câble pour appuyer mes propos. Il étouffait. Je ne le lâchai que lorsqu'il s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il aurait sans doute compris la leçon.

Je me remis au travail, inlassablement. J'avais du être trop doux puisqu'il reprit connaissance à peine quelques dizaines de minutes après notre altercation. Il sortit de mon atelier sans un mot. J'essayais de me réjouir. J'étais enfin tranquille, et sans doutes pour un bon moment. Mais j'étais saisi de remords. C'était encore un gamin, et moi je me comportais comme une grosse brute. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire pour qu'à la fois il me respecte et qu'il ne soit pas trop malheureux. Je me retournai vers l'endroit où je l'avais projeté. Une tâche rouge attira mon attention. Je m'approchai et constatai que c'était du sang. Merde, finalement, je n'avais pas été si doux que ça. Vu l'emplacement de la tâche, j'avais du le blesser derrière la tête. Le détraqué, ce n'est pas lui mais plutôt moi.

Je remontais pour voir comment il allait. S'il avait pu se lever et monter les escaliers, alors ce n'était pas trop grave. Je le trouvai dans la salle de bain, la porte ouverte. Il était en train de se laver les cheveux, la tête penchée dans le lavabo. Le bruit de l'eau avait masqué celui de mes pas et comme j'avais pris l'habitude de dissimuler mon chakra, il ne m'avait pas senti arriver. Je m'approchai doucement, sans un bruit, et lorsque je fus juste derrière lui je posai délicatement mes mains sur l'arrière de son crâne à la recherche de la blessure que je lui avais infligé. Il sursauta mais n'osa pas se dégager. Je trouvai la petite entaille. Ce n'était pas bien grave, simplement la tête saignait toujours beaucoup.

- Ça va aller, assurai-je d'une voix grave. Ce n'est rien.

- Hn.

Il se redressa et prit le savon. Je lui retirai des mains :

- Laisse-moi faire, si tu en mets sur ta blessure ça va te faire mal.

J'entrepris de lui laver les cheveux. Pour tenter de me faire pardonner. Et peut-être aussi était-il question d'une sorte de fantasme mais je préférai ne pas approfondir ce point délicat. Je pris mon temps, et il se laissait docilement faire. J'en profitai pour rincer ses cheveux puis les sécher avec une serviette, toujours en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Le silence était lourd, et je faisais mon possible pour ne pas croiser son regard dans le miroir. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je rangeai la serviette et murmurai :

- Ne bouge pas.

Je descendis dans mon atelier, chercher un peigne en bois précieux et en os pour démêler ses cheveux. Je revins dans la salle de bain, il n'avait pas bougé d'un doigt. Inévitablement, je finis par croiser son regard qui s'était fait interrogateur. Je posais une main sur son épaule puis la laissai courir jusqu'à ses cheveux dorés. Je pris la première mèche avec une révérence presque religieuse et j'y fis glisser le peigne. Ses cheveux étaient très fins et je n'avais aucun mal à défaire les nœuds un par un, patiemment- une fois n'était pas coutume. Je ne me lassai pas de passer et repasser le peigne dans sa chevelure soyeuse, presque affectueusement.

- Vous faites ça vraiment… bien, souffla-t-il, troublé.

- J'ai l'habitude.

Le moment fatidique arrivait. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il ne subsistait pas un seul nœud dans ses cheveux. Il fallait maintenant que je brise le charme et que je range le peigne. Après une dernière caresse, je me penchai à son oreille pour murmurer des mots qui m'arrachèrent la gorge :

- Excuse-moi.

Il sourit. Il se retourna et, face à moi, il m'enlaça brusquement. Le salaud. Profiter d'un moment de faiblesse comme ça, c'était mesquin. Je répondis à son étreinte en enserrant maladroitement ses épaules et, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, je me promis de toujours le protéger.

A partir de ce jour, nos relations furent moins houleuses. De son côté, il était moins exubérant, plus fin. Moi, je le laissais s'occuper de moi. Je ne bronchais pas lorsqu'il passait ses bras autour de mon cou pour me dire bonne nuit. Je le laissais même m'assister parfois dans ma préparation des poisons. En fait, comme j'étais incapable de témoigner spontanément la moindre marque d'affection, je le laissais délibérément le faire pour nous deux. Nous nous en portions très bien.

Un jour, il descendit à l'atelier :

- Danna, nous avons de la visite !

- Qui ?

- Hidan et Kakuzu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ?

- Je ne sais pas hn, Kakuzu veut vous voir.

D'une humeur morose, voire carrément antipathique, je me trainais dans les escaliers.

- Hum, vous oubliez Hiruko.

- Oh, c'est vrai.

Je m'enfermai dans mon pantin avant de suivre Deidara qui remontait. En effet, il n'avait pas menti, Hidan et Kakuzu nous attendait, debout dans l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboyai-je à l'adresse de Kakuzu.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Sasori. Nous cherchons un gite où passer la nuit.

- Vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Dehors !

- Tu ne refuserais pas ta maison à tes camarades ? grogna Kakuzu. Où est passé ton sens de l'hospitalité ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, d'abord ?

- Je pourchassais un homme. Un petit extra qui nous rapporterait une coquette somme. Et ce type se cache ici, dans le désert. Mais je ne tarderai pas à mettre la main dessus. Cependant, nous avons assez marché pour aujourd'hui et nous voulons nous reposer.

- Hors de question.

- Ecoute, je paye une grande partie de vos frais, à Deidara et toi, alors je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Je fulminais. Intérieurement bien sûr. Sinon, je me contentai de marmonner :

- Juste pour une nuit. Et après dehors.

- Merci, c'est trop aimable. Où pouvons-nous nous installer ?

- Deidara, montre-leur ta chambre.

Il acquiesça et les conduisit dans la seule chambre de la maison. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, je lâchai :

- Par contre, il n'y a qu'un lit, mais cela ne vous pose pas de problème j'imagine.

Hidan fit les gros yeux mais Kakuzu ne répondit pas. J'entendis l'albinos vaguement se plaindre en disant que si Kakuzu n'était pas si radin, ils auraient pu payer des chambres dans une auberge digne de ce nom. C'était bien le seul à pouvoir se permettre de parler à Kakuzu sur ce ton là. Enfin, à ce que j'avais compris, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Ils revinrent et Hidan s'écria :

- C'est vraiment petit ici.

- Mais je t'en prie, va-t-en si cela ne te conviens pas, sifflai-je.

- Si seulement j'avais le choix ! Et toi Deidara, tu vas dormir où du coup ?

- Pas de problème, je dors toujours avec Sasori Danna hn, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Kakuzu et Hidan sursautèrent. Je m'empressai de le reprendre :

- Il veut dire dans mon atelier. Il y a assez de place pour qu'il puisse y dormir.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon j'ai faim !

- Je m'en occupe, fit Deidara. Danna ne sait même pas où est rangée la nourriture.

Il était décidé à me faire passer pour un abruti. Soit. Abominable gamin. Je descendis m'enfermer dans mon atelier, là où je pourrais avoir la paix.

Quelques temps après, la porte s'ouvrit. J'avais d'abord pensé à Deidara, comme d'habitude, mais en fait je m'aperçus que c'était Kakuzu. Heureusement, par précautions, je n'avais pas quitté Hiruko. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, je refermai la porte aussi sec grâce à la longue queue de mon pantin.

- Je t'interdis d'entrer ici.

- Alors sors de là, je vais faire un rapport sur les activités de l'Akatsuki.

- Rien à foutre. Deidara me transmettra.

- Con comme il est il risque d'oublier des informations.

Fatigué de crier à travers la porte, je sortis de mon atelier pour me trouver face à face avec l'ignoble tête de Kakuzu.

- Ne parle pas de mon coéquipier de cette manière. Il est bien plus fin que toi et Hidan réunis.

J'étais peut-être allé un peu loin dans le manque de respect, mais il m'avait poussé à bout. A ma grande surprise, il ricana :

- J'ai du mal à te croire. Mais là n'est pas la question, monte donc.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Pain me donne des missions, je les exécute, et le reste je m'en fiche.

Sur ces mots, je m'enfermai à nouveau. Je l'entendis remonter, peut-être avait-il abandonné, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Et j'avais raison puisque quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tenta à nouveau d'entrer dans mon atelier. Vainement puisque j'y avais apposé un sceau après le départ de Kakuzu.

- Danna ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer ?

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui, hn.

- Entre, lançai-je en supprimant le sceau d'un geste.

- Kakuzu tient vraiment à ce que vous montiez.

- Tu fais les pigeons maintenant ? sifflai-je avec agacement.

Il posa une main sur Hiruko :

- Venez…

- Non.

- Je m'ennuie avec ces deux rustres.

- Alors reste ici avec moi.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants où je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise. Il se pencha sur Hiruko, ses cheveux dorés tombant délicatement sur lui :

- C'est plutôt mignon ce que vous venez de dire.

- Deidara, tu m'uses.

- Allez venez, hn. Si on fait traîner son rapport, il ne voudra pas partir. Donc plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons tranquilles, tous les deux.

- Tous les deux ça ne veut pas dire tranquille pour moi.

- Vous mentez. Sinon, pourquoi vous me laisseriez entrer ici alors que vous pouvez très bien fermer la porte ?

Gêné, je cédai :

- Bon, dépêchons.

Je crus déceler un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'idiot.

Kakuzu nous fit son ennuyeux rapport, où il était principalement question d'argent pour ne pas changer. Deidara finit par somnoler, avachi contre moi. Hidan aussi dormait. Et moi, je faisais semblant d'écouter.

- Voilà, c'est tout, finit-il par conclure. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, Hidan, tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le canapé.

Le fanatique soupira.

- Viens Deidara, ne reste pas seul avec ce malade.

Ils nous regardèrent disparaître dans mon atelier, l'air un peu circonspect.

Le lendemain, à la première heure (Deidara dormait encore) je montai pour réveiller nos deux confrères et les jeter dehors.

- Pars devant, ordonna Kakuzu à son coéquipier, je dois dire deux mots à Sasori.

Hidan s'exécuta (non sans protestations énergiques) et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça à l'air de plutôt bien se passer avec le petit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Depuis quand tu dors avec tes coéquipiers ?

- C'est lui qui insiste. Et je te répète que je ne dors pas avec lui, il dort dans un coin de mon atelier pendant que je travaille.

La discussion prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas.

- Et cette manie de te faire appeler Danna, ça vient d'où ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- Non mais moi je m'en pose. Et hier il s'est endormi contre toi, comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est un gosse, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Et lui, il peut entrer dans ton atelier quand il le souhaite. Et te faire faire ce qu'il veut.

- Il faut croire qu'il est plus persuasif que toi.

Je m'aperçus que mes paroles pouvaient être légèrement ambigües… Kakuzu me dévisagea bizarrement, mais il se contenta de déclarer :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu te conduis étrangement.

- Tu as des problèmes avec ma morale ? Tu serais bien mal placé, lançai-je d'un ton provoquant.

- Non, non. Je te préviens simplement.

- Si c'est une menace tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ne fais pas de sottises.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Le sentimentalisme, ce n'est jamais bon dans notre position. Il faut toujours être prêt à sacrifier ton partenaire contre ta propre vie et je ne sais pas si tu en serais encore capable.

- Je m'occupe de Deidara comme je l'entends, c'est clair ?

- Naturellement. Et bien, au plaisir de te revoir, Sasori.

- C'est ça.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, je claquai la porte et redescendis dans mon atelier. En me retirant d'Hiruko, je jetai un œil à Deidara qui dormait encore profondément. Bien sûr que je pourrais le sacrifier pour sauver ma propre vie. Je comptais même récupérer son corps et en faire une de mes plus belles marionnettes.

Il se mit à marmonner et à s'agiter. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Je le secouai doucement par l'épaule. Il se réveilla, les yeux écarquillés, l'air effaré.

- C'était juste un mauvais rêve, soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux, rendors-toi.

Il sourit vaguement avant de refermer les yeux.

Hum. Peut-être qu'après tout, je ne serais pas capable de le laisser mourir sous mes yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vint s'asseoir près de moi, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard brumeux.

- 'Jour Danna.

Je levai les yeux de mon ouvrage et le contemplai un instant. D'une main je repoussai une mèche qui tombait devant son visage.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hn.

Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de cracher le morceau :

- Hidan et Kakuzu m'ont parlé hier.

- Quand ?

- Pendant que vous étiez ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Il lissa machinalement ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

- Parle !

- Oui, oui. Ils… Ils m'ont dit de rester sur mes gardes, avec… avec vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ont dit que si vous étiez gentil avec moi, c'était très bizarre et que c'était mauvais signe… Apparemment, vous projetteriez de me transformer en marionnette…

Les connards. Ah ils avaient bien réussi leur coup, dans la famille je fous la merde, ce sont les meilleurs ! Deidara me scrutait de ses grands yeux bleus, naïfs et un peu effrayés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser doucement la joue :

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'y ai pensé. Tu ferais une œuvre magnifique, sans doute un de mes plus beaux chefs-d'œuvre. Mais, récemment tu m'as fais comprendre qu'il y avait des choses, des gens, plus importants que mes pantins. Pour être franc, je te préfère en chair et en os.

Il rit :

- Je suis sûr que vous dites ça pour être gentil, mais en fait c'est très bizarre, hn !

- Idiot !

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait souvent. Je repensai tout à coup à cette fois où il m'avait embrassé. Puis au sermon que m'avait fait cet abruti de Kakuzu. Il allait voir ce que j'en foutais de sa morale à la noix. Je pris le visage de Deidara et l'embrassai fermement. Après un moment de surprise, il me serra plus fort et répondit langoureusement à mon baiser. Si j'avais eu un cœur, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Il se dégagea au bout de quelques instants, le souffle court :

- Désolé, mais il y en a qui ont besoin de respirer de temps en temps.

- Excuse-moi.

Avant que j'aie terminé il avait retrouvé mes lèvres. Et même si en tant que pantin mes perceptions sensibles étaient sérieusement limitées, il me donnait le vertige.

Il passa une main sous mon haut et alla palper mon « cœur ». Je frissonnai violemment, c'était le seul endroit sensible de ma personne. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, j'en eux presque la nausée. Je le renversai sur le dos, et sa main se retira de mon torse pour s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Soulagé, je l'embrassai à nouveau, laissant ma main glisser dans ses cheveux.

- Danna, soupira-t-il lascivement.

Puis ce ne fut plus la voix de Kakuzu qui résonnait à mes oreilles mais la mienne, beaucoup plus insidieuse « Ce n'est qu'un gosse ». Je me redressai brusquement.

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, étonné.

- Tu es si jeune, et moi, et bien on peut dire que je suis vieux… C'est malsain.

Il baissa les yeux, il était écarlate et ses yeux brillaient. Attendri, du moins autant que je puisse l'être, je soulevai son menton et murmurai :

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon tu sais bien que c'est absurde. On est quand même biens tous les deux, ce n'est pas la peine de tout compliquer.

Il acquiesça en retenant ses larmes. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir, pour le laisser un peu seul.

You were so young,  
And I guess I'm old.  
Open your eyes,  
I'll keep mine closed.  
I prefer standing,  
And you take your seat.  
I'll be wide awake,  
And you'll be asleep.  
And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place we both know  
You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go  
I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, to find a better road.

I can be pensive,  
You can be so sure.  
You'll be the poison,  
I'll be the cure.  
I'm alone on the journey,  
I'm alive none the less,  
And when you do your very worst,  
Mmmmm it feels the best.

And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place we both know  
You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go  
I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, to find a better road.

**All American Rejects -The Poison**

**Personnellement, je trouve que cette chanson va merveilleusement bien à Sasori, le titre, les paroles (du moins celles que j'ai recopiée). Même si je ne le vois pas avec sa grat' au coin du feu chanter la sérénade à Deidara Haha. **


End file.
